Bane vs Killmonger
What-if Death Battle Bane vs. Killmonger.jpg|Venage237 Black Panther VS Batman - Enemies Edition by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description DC vs Marvel, starting with The Man who broke the Bat and The Man who broke the Panther. Who will get broke next, The Stronger Man or The Stronger Jaguar? Interlude Wiz: The Man who broke the Bat, The Man who broke the Panther. Bane, the nemesis of Batman. Boomstick: And Killmonger, the nemesis of Black Panther. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Bane Wiz: Batman has faced dozens of foes, each more vile and cunning than the last. But none challenged the man named Bane. Boomstick: Bane's life was screwed from the start. Wiz: Bane was born into prison and made to carry out his father's life sentence. Boomstick: Who would puts a baby in jail? Seriously who? Why? Wiz: One day, in Pena Dura Prison, a accident caused something to snap inside him. Boomstick: Ouch. Wiz: He was the son of revolutionist named Edmund Dorrance. Boomstick: Wait, Bane last name revealed to be Dorrance? Wiz: Well, his real name is actually unknown. Boomstick: Okay. Bane used to punch a few sharks to death, broke Killer Croc's bones without Venom and He can also one-shotted Man-Bat. Wiz: He's genius intellect, Combat strategist, Master of several martial arts, lift a 27 ton armored truck and nearly killed Batman. Boomstick: He educated himself in ten languages, escapology, combat tactics, and several martial arts, including a few he created himself. He was reading three books a day, he was becoming smart. Wiz: Bane is brutal and merciless, but is not without professional skill in Martial Arts. He uses his techniques to put opponents in holds, and his immense strength to break or rip off their limbs. His mere presence is enough to make armed criminals stop in their tracks. Boomstick: He is also 187 IQ and weighs: 400 lbs. Wiz: His Peak Human Conditioning, he possesses strength that borders superhuman strength, and that is without the Venom. He has shown ability to lift Batman over his hand with ease and punch two holes in a column in front of Blackgate. Boomstick: Due to constant use of pain suppressors, Bane can withstand severe physical traumas, being able to shrug off attacks from Batman, punch through sheets of steel, and take multiple bullets to the back and arms without flinching. Wiz: He can tanked through being hit 500+ bricks while being interrogated and recovered from getting his chest ripped open by a Batman fueled by Superman's superstrength. Also he fought Lex Luthor. Boomstick: He has Super Speed, Super Strength, Stamina, Enhanced Memory and Reflexes. Wiz: He tore down stone wall, survived a assault from SuperBat, Swam against a 35 mph current, and Snap a 30-foot long alligator's neck with one hand. He also fought Doomsday with the help of Superman! Boomstick: Bane breaks Batman's back, he will break yours if you won't get out of Bane way! Bane: When we fought before, I broke the bat... Today, I break the man. Killmonger Wiz: Erik Killmonger, born under the name N'Jadaka, cousin of Black Panther. His uncle T'Chaka, Black Panther's father killed N'Jobu, N'Jadaka's father. Boomstick: Killmonger hated on T'Challa, so he challenges him and beats Black Panther! He is one of Black Panther's enemy. Wiz: His Equipment: Wakandan Armor, Trained Leopards, Altar of Resurrection, Death Regiments, Vibranium Panther Pendent, Mutant Animal Militia, Convential firearms and blades, Wrist Bands. Boomstick: He can keep up with Daredevil and Deadpool! He capable of reaching speeds of at least 35 mph. Wiz: He fought T'Challa for three hours straight. H-- Boomstick: Three hours straight? Whoa! This guy got a gut! Wiz: As I was about to saying, he can survived an explosion, able to evade and dodge heavy gunfire. Boomstick: He's Mystically Enhanced Physiology, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Superhuman Ability, Superhuman Speed, Chemical Specialist, Replacement Body, Charisma and Manipulation. Well his Enhanced Senses can be used against him. Wiz: He killed an adult bull elephant with a shoulder charge and managed to capture Monica Rambeau when she was sent to remove him from power. Boomstick: He's master inventor, Multilingual, Master Martial Arts, Highly Influential Connections, and Diplomatic Immunity. Wiz: His Heart-Shaped Herb Enhancement: Superhumanly Acute Senses, Peak Human Strength, Peak Human Speed, Peak Human Ability, Peak Human Reflexes and Peak Human Durability. Boomstick: He weighs 225 lbs. Wiz: He changed his name to Erik Killmonger and studied at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, desperate to avenge his father's death. Boomstick: He's also a Mystical Eugenics Expertise. Wiz: He able to match Deadpool in strength, who can create shockwaves with his blows. He also consistently shown to be stronger than T'Challa. Boomstick: Killmonger lost to Deadpool by the way, he took several hits from Deadpool and he also took several blows from T'Challa and kept fighting! Wiz: And he consistently shown to be faster than T'Challa. Over the coarse of his many resuscitation through a great many supernatural means. Routes of which had distilled in him incredible augmentations that made him all the more powerful than he already was. He kept several pet leopards, such as Preyy, who obey his commands. Boomstick: He is a Political Leader and Tribal leader, would-be conquerer. Wiz: He can be rather hot-headed, and when he first consumed the Heart-Shaped Herb it reacted badly with his body chemistry poisoning him as he was not of the royal blood line. Boomstick: I like this jaguar! Cause he might be another badass! Killmonger: Just so I can kill you. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle At Night at Street Killmonger was walking around the street, curious. Suddenly a man grabs Killmonger. Killmonger: What the-''' Killmonger kicks a man who grabbed him, a man revealed to be '''Bane. Bane: Who are you wandering around this street, you should leave before I'll break you. Killmonger: And who are you trying to grab me? I'm Killmonger, you earned your mistake by grabbing me punk. Bane: If it's a fight you want, very well. Both combatants prepares for fists. Bane charges at Killmonger, Killmonger jumps on Bane. Killmonger throw a punch at Bane but Bane blocks and toss Killmonger. Bane: You're not as tough as I thought. Killmonger: You hasn't see anything yet. Killmonger charges at Bane, Bane throw a punch at Killmonger but Killmonger dodges and punches Bane few times. Killmonger then kicks Bane's knee, Bane then headbutts Killmonger and throw a punch at Killmonger but Killmonger dodges. Killmonger uppercuts Bane. Bane throw a punch at Killmonger, Killmonger dodges and uppercuts Bane again. Killmonger: Come on big guy. Show me what you got! Bane: Heh... You remind me of someone. Killmonger throw a punch at Bane but Bane roughly blocks the punch and brutally headbutts Killmonger that cause him fly at lamp post. Killmonger pulls out a swords and charges at Bane, Bane lift a car and throw it at Killmonger, As Killmonger dodges and tries to stab Bane but missed. Killmonger then flips Bane, and stabs Bane on shoulder, Bane yelps. Killmonger: Now time for your goodby--''' Bane lift Killmonger and toss Killmonger. Killmonger: '''You gonna throw me all the time? I don't think so. Bane lift a car and throw at Killmonger, Killmonger jumps over it. Killmonger: Haha, you are nothing but a--''' Killmonger was amazed seeing couple cars been throw right at him, Killmonger dodges few of them and got hit by one. Killmonger quickly stabs Bane, and headbutts Bane. Killmonger punches Bane a few times and headbutts Bane. Bane throw a couple punches at Killmonger and Killmonger throw a punch back. Bane grunts and lift Killmonger, tosses him on ground. Killmonger stabs Bane's foot, Bane yelps. Bane kicks Killmonger but Killmonger quickly gets up and kicks Bane's face. Killmonger: '''Has enough yet? Bane: Men! Killmonger looks up and see Bane's men starting to fires at him, Killmonger charges at Bane's men and kill them all. Killmonger: Even your men can't handle me, you're finished! Bane took out a serum venom, turning bigger. Bane: You're dead! Bane charges at Killmonger, Killmonger charges at Bane. POW Bane grabs Killmonger's leg and smash him to ground. Killmonger quickly gets up and see as Bane about to throw a punch at Killmonger, Killmonger dodges and Bane punch Killmonger away. Killmonger: Ugh... Alright there, big man... Killmonger pulls out his swords. Killmonger: Time to end this. Bane charges at Killmonger, Killmonger jumps and tries to stabs Bane but Bane grabs Killmonger, Killmonger kicks Bane's throat. Killmonger then stabs Bane in belly. Bane punch Killmonger. Killmonger: You never give up, do you? Bane: I'll break you! Killmonger charges at Bane, Bane quickly lift a truck and Killmonger quickly kicks Bane's knee with cause him to fall. BOOM Killmonger turn around to see if Bane's injure. He saw Bane's vanish. Killmonger: Heh, pathetic. As Killmonger's turn around, Bane brutally punch Killmonger that sent him flying all the way to rooftop. Killmonger slowly getting up. Killmonger: How... Did he... Bane enters the rooftop. Bane: Any last word before I break your bones? Killmonger: You know what? I'll take this place as last round! Killmonger pulls out his swords and charges at Bane, Bane tries to grab Killmonger but Killmonger stabs Bane's ankle and uppercuts Bane. Ban groans and punch Killmonger. Killmonger then stabbed Bane's chest which cause Bane's Venom ran out. Bane: No! No... Not... Killmonger: Oh Yes. Killmonger stabbed Bane's gut and push him out of roof. Killmonger: See you later punk! Bane somehow survives but more injure. Killmonger walks toward Bane. Killmonger: Told you, you would earn your mistake... Killmonger stabs Bane's head, Bane is now death. Killmonger walks away before sunrise. =Poll= Who do you think will win? Bane Killmonger Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Wait what? Wiz, didn't Bane fought Doomsday? With the help of Superman? Wiz: He did we didn't include his Injustice feats, and why would Superman and Wonder Woman be a villain? And also it was a close fight. Boomstick: But, Bane weighs 400 lbs and Killmonger's weighs 225 lbs! Wiz: Yeah, Bane might has a Strength advantages but Killmonger has a Speed advantages, Killmonger was pretty fast and stealthy for Bane. Bane can be defeat by Batman many times. Boomstick: And Killmonger fought Black Panther for three hours straight, survived an explosion, able to evade and dodge heavy gunfire and also he kept up with Deadpool! But he loses to Deadpool though. Wiz: He also killed an adult bull elephant, a adult elephant might weighs about 7,000. Advantages: Killmonger winner * Faster * Stealth * Master Martial Arts * Killed an adult bull elephant * Stamina * Reflexes * Ability * Able to match Daredevil and Deadpool * Fought T'Challa for three hours straight * Able to evade and dodge heavy gunfires * Survived an explosion * Intelligence * Durability Disadvantages: Bane loser * Stronger * Durability * Intelligence * Master of several Martial Arts * Stamina * Combat strategist * Nearly killed Batman but he can be lost to Batman * Reflexes Boomstick: Bane did break a bat but Bane got break by a jaguar! Wiz: The winner is Killmonger! Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Fistfight Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1